legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormy Skies Pack
The Stormy Skies Pack The Stormy Skies Pack is a branching pack, created by Atlas and his mate Storm after Atlas's brother, Nightlight was chosen to become the Moon Pack heir. Atlas' journey was originally supposed to end when he found a mate, but he was so popular the the audience he was allowed a litter that later became a full pack. Because they inherited Atlas' personality, the Stormy Skies Pack is mostly known for their carefree attitude and very playful, often goofy behavior like their ancestor, Sol. The pack is also known for their notoriously bad luck; so much so that one of the suggested names for the pack name vote was the 'Bad Luck Pack.' They are not very fast but are very strong. Some famous Stormy Skies wolves include Atlas and Rain. The Stormy Skies Pack has many superstitions and traditions originating from the first mated pair. It is believed to be good luck if a Stormy Skies Pack heir finds a mate in the rain - this originated from Seri being reminded of Storm whenever it rained. This superstition evolved into storms being a sign of approval and happiness or occasionally anger if a pup is in danger. The storm tactic went poorly when they were trying to save Basil with a storm to scare an eagle but they accidentally hit and killed Basil with a lightning bolt. It resulted in the Stormy Skies Pack ancestors being left in mourning, grieving their tragic mistake. The heirs at that time had to play during the night to draw strength from the Moon Pack instead. This long darkness came to be known as the 'Sorrow of the Skies' curse which was broken by Starry Skies Pack side story wolf Pebbles by earning twelve ancestor blessings. The traditional Stormy Skies den is the Saddle Meadows den because of their luck there. The Starry Skies Pack heir Kuma also completed a challenge permitting him to name the hill at the Saddle Meadows Den anything he chose. Relationships With Other Packs Moon Pack The Stormy Skies Pack originated from the Moon Pack, but the two packs do not seem to have anything against each other. The Stormy Skies Pack seems to have kept a healthy relationship as the Stormy Skies Pack wolves were willing to merge with the Moon Pack after its collapse in order to preserve the packs' legacies Forest Pack The existence of the Forest Pack is relatively new knowledge for the Stormy Skies Pack. This was only discovered when Misty mated with Glen who claimed to come from a pack with a similar legacy to the Moon Pack's. Druid Pack The Druid Pack is a game-generated pack that often threatens the Stormy Skies and Moon Packs. The Druids have a blood feud with the Forest Pack that the Stormy Skies Pack has tried to stay out of, but with Glen as Misty's mate they were inevitably pulled in, almost losing a few pups in an encounter. Category:Stormy Skies Pack, Category:Information